Just Dance
by YamiXMirana-HikariXMelanthia
Summary: Ryou joins Bakura and the Ishtar boys at a club... What madness ensues? Tendershipping, bronzeshipping. Rating due to the second chapter. Complete
1. Collecting Your Jar of Hearts

**Hikari: **This is going to be- hopefully- a two shot!

**Yami: **Read and review or my hikari will cry and I'll be forced to banish you.

**Hikari: **We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But we did download a few LittleKuriboh videos

Ryou Bakura sighed, blowing a strand of white hair away. He sat on the last step of the back porch, back leaned against the step just above it. His yami wasn't home yet, presumably he was out drinking. With the Ishtar pair, of course.

He sighed, pushing his hair behind his ear. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and chin in one hand. The other hand dangled between his legs, and his legs were semi sprawled, his white sneakers just barely reaching out to the sun kissed grass.

They had long ago quit inviting Ryou, though the two dark's didn't really want him there anyways. Malik had been trying to be nice, trying to make up for the scar now adorning his left arm. But even he had stopped, after Ryou had told them he just couldn't go.

Bakura had looked at him oddly, as though asking if he thought he didn't want him. Sure, he hadn't, but... Ryou sighed, wishing he was normal. If he was normal, he could just step out into the sunlight, unworried about his condition.

Bakura had told him more than once it was easy to live with the albinism, with sunscreen and lots of water. He sighed again, standing up. He bit at his lip, looking at the long black coat Bakura had left there for him.

He smiled to himself, scooping it up as he ran through the house. He went through his closet, rejecting five outfits before smirking in triumph. He changed quickly, grabbing his caot again.

He slid out the front door, pulling it on. He flipped his phone open, hitting the 'last call' button. He waited patiently, smiling again.

"Hikari?"

"Y-Yami? I heard someone in the house next door screaming and I'm scared. Where are you guys?" Ryou stuttered perfectly, blushing when one man on the sidewalk looked him up and down.

"For the love of Ra.. We're at the bar next to that movie theater you like." Bakura hung up on him, but the smaller albino wasn't detered.

Bakura looked around for his angel. Er, hikari. Marik was teasing him relentlessly about caring for the 'marshmallow'.

"Kura!" he turned around, to find himself with an arm full of Ryou. He blinked, looking down at the albino, smiling inwardly when he saw the black coat that hugged the beauty's frame perfectly.

"Bout damn time, Hikari." He gently shoved his light away, making him pout. Malik smiled brightly when he saw his friend, hugging him tightly.

"You came!"

"H-hi Malik." he glanced at the blonde's dark, who raised an eyebrow. "Marik," he smiled slightly, and recieved a polite response. Marik and Malik glanced at Bakura, who was flirting shamelessly with a waitress, and grinned.

/_Thinking what I'm thinking?/_

_/Definately./_

"Ryou, c'mere." Marik instructed, crooking his finger. Ryou hesitantly stepped closer to the sitting psycho, and allowed himself to be looked over. He flushed in embarrassment, when Malik breathed out, "Oh, hot damn..."

_/Agreed._/ Marik sent through the link, looking the albino up and down again.

"I-I figured since I'd be coming here, that I'd change to look appropriate. And I haven't had the chance to wear these since you gave them to me." Ryou stuttered, worried that he in fact looked ridiculous. The Ishtar's shook their heads.

"You look fantastic!" Malik gushed, truly proud of how his friend managed to look confident at his words. Marik nodded in agreement, smirking. "Your eyes look so pretty outlined like that." he added, amking Bakura turn around after taking his drink from the waitress. He growled silently at the way Marik was looking at his light, but reminded himself to calm down. "Doesn't he look great, Bakura?"

Ryou turned around, facing his dark and looking him in the eye for the first time. Bakura found himself staring into his angel's face; his light chocolate eyes had been outlined in kohl liner, and just the faintest hint of blue tinged the pale eyelid. "Nice makeup." he forced himself to sound gruff, not wanting to give anything away.

"He's wearing the clothes Malik and I gave him for Christmas." Marik added, turning the albino yami's attention to Ryou's slim body.

He wore a light blue tank top, with little tears in the stomach. It cut off the same way Malik's usual purple one did, so he could glimpse the lithe teen's body. Black flare jeans clung low on his waist, and he wore the boots Bakura had given him on their birthday. His black coat- identical to Bakura's own.- reached his ankles, making his light look almost like him.

He looked perfect.

"You better be careful, Hikari," he smirked, eyes snapping up to Ryou's. The younger albino sucked in a slight breath, blushing. "Someone might mistake you for a girl, run away with you. Then we'd never see you again."

Malik hit his friend, growling cutely. "Don't worry, Ryou, we won't let anything happen to you." Marik said airily, taking a shot of what appeared to be a green drink. Ryou smiled in relief, and Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Iw as kidding." He mumbled, shooting back his whiskey. "Come on, Hikari, you gotta have at least one." He held up one of the colorful shots that Malik had chosen.

"I don't want to drink," Ryou protested, but finally gave in at the menacing look his yami sent him. He swallowed quickly, surprised when the taste came off fruity. He smiled slightly, declining another one. "I like this song..." he mumbled to himself, when he recognized the opening music for Christina Perri's Jar of Hearts. He sighed, taking Marik's seat when he and his own hikari joined the throng of slowly grinding people. He leaned his head on his hand, elbow on the arm of the chair. He was approached by a girl from his school, Miho, but politely declined her invitation to dance.

_No I can't take one more step towards you_  
_Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
_You lost the love I loved the most_

Bakura watched the scene with calculating crimson eyes. The same girl approached him, but he grinned and said he had no interest in dancing with women.

_I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

He watched Ryou's lips moving along with the word's, his beautiful brown eyes taking in the couples dancing. He followed their gaze when they stopped on their blonde friends. Marik was holding his light gently, carefully. He had chin on his head, pupil-less eyes closed as they swayed slowly. He glanced back at Ryou, finding a sad, jealous look in those usually bright eyes. He frowned slightly, sitting down in the plush chair next to him.

"You okay?" he asked, loud enough for his hikari to hear.

"I'm fine." Ryou looked over, smiling. "Really."

"Mm.."

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running around leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_

Ryou smiled sadly, glancing briefly at Bakura. His yami was deep in thought; he had that cute little frown line between his eyes. Whatever the object of his musings, it was something important to him. He tapped his fingers against the chair, humming.

_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are_

Bakura sighed in relief when the slow, and strangely accurate song ended. He glanced at the DJ, praying to Ra that the next song was fast enoguh to distract away from how he treated his poor hikari. He grinned, when the perfect song began, glancing at Ryou. The younger boy noticed, and further paled.

This wasn't good.

**To be continued...**

**What is the song? What's Bakura's plan? Will our lovely Egyptian's admit they're together? Will Yami ever write a tendershipping scene?**

**...Don't bet on that last one.**

**Read and review, please?**


	2. I Would Catch A Grenade For Ya

**Yami: **So, in answers to the last chapter, no! I will probably not write a tendershipping scene. That'll end up here anyways.

**Hikari: **Anyways... The title of this fic comes from this chapter.

**Yami**: We do not own anything, except a copy of Katy Perry's first CD. However, Grenade is a Bruno Mar's song. The only one I like. Both Hikari and I are open to taking requests, seeing as my stress levels need reducing.

**Hikari: **Right. In this chapter! Ryou faces down his biggest fear, Bakura learns something, Marik has a secret and Malik's happy.

**Yami: **Reading and reviewing earns you a speacial place in our... Hikari's heart.

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Ryou looked over at his yami, noticing the thinly veiled mischeif behind his smirk. He paled further, scooting further into his chair. He'd seen _that_ look before... Yami had ended up with pink hair. How Bakura had managed to dye the Pharaoh's hair in his sleep was beyond him... Though he _was_ the great Thief King. That in itself accounted for his talents, let alone in Yami's room... _No, bad Ryou! _he scolded himself, flushing. Bakura would never do that, he wasn't gay. And even if he was, he'd never be with the magenta haired prince. They hated each other profusely, you could almost feel it seep out from their pores.

"Hikari~" he shivered at the voice, gulping in fear. Bakura was leering at him- when had he stood up?- and was holding his hand out to him. Ryou looked up, the hand holding his chin up falling to his lap in surprise.

"Yami?" he tilted his head, and watched the taller man roll his crimson eyes. Bakura grabbed his hand gently, pulling him up and through the crowd. Ryou blushed when he realised what his dark half was doing.

He was asking to dance.

_/I like this song./_

_/What is it?/ _Ryou questioned through their link as Bakura stopped in the middle of the floor. He pulled the teen to his chest, an arm around his waist and the other gripping his hip. Ryou leaned into the touch blushing, his right arm crooked around his yami's neck and the other resting on his shoulder. He could only hear the slow beginning's of a song, and his yami smirked.

_/Grenade/_

_/It sounds pretty./_

_/Wait til you hear the words./ _Bakura sent a mental snicker to his hikari, trying to lie to himself about how good it felt; having him in his arms. Ryou nodded, closing his eyes and resting his head on his taller counterpart's chest. Bakura watched him, scarlet eyes softening. Ryou really was a sweet kid... he didn't know how he could treat such an innocent boy, the way he had.

_Easy come easy go that's just how you live_  
_Oh take take take it all but you never give_  
_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss_  
_Had your eyes wide open_  
_Why were they open? _

Ryou nodded, closing his eyes and resting his head on his taller counterpart's chest. Bakura watched him, scarlet eyes softening. Ryou really was a sweet kid... he didn't know how he could treat such an innocent boy, the way he had. He sighed softly, regret flashing through his eyes. It was just a shame the peaceful looking boy in his arms didn't see...

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash you did_  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_  
_cause what you don't understand is_

_/It's... sad./ _Bakura almost jumped at the sudden intrusion in his mind, and glanced down. Ryou had opened his eyes; the brown orbs staring wistfully at something behind the thief, that he couldn't see. Jealousy sparked in his chest but he quelled it. /_He must love the girl very much, it must've hurt./_

_/It's a song, yadonushi./_

_/I know, but... If I was the one on the end of deevotion like that, I wouldn't waste it./_

_/You're looking for someone with that sort of 'devotion'?/ _Bakura took pleasure in the flush that creeped up his former landlord's neck and cheeks, and smirked at the attemmpted glare.

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_  
_Throw my head on the blade for ya_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya_  
_See I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes I would die for you baby, but you won't do the same.._

_/I want someone to love me. To not... Leave./_

_/You're scared of being abandoned?/_

_/Well do you blame me? My mother and sister are dead and my father refuses my presence! I try all I can to just make the old codger happy and.../ _Ryou sighed audibly, turning his gaze over the thief's shoulder again. Bakura felt a sense of sympathy, and new found respect for his hikari.

_/Calm down, little light. I wasn't saying I blamed you./_

_/Sorry.../_

_/Keep building things up like that and you'll get sick./_

_No, no, no, no_  
_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb_  
_Tell the devil I said 'hey,' when you get back to where you're from_  
_Mad woman, bad woman. That's just what you are yeah_  
_You'll smile in my face, then rip the breaks out my car_

_/Don't want to get in trouble./_ Bakura chuckled, and Ryou looked up at him, noticing how close their faces were.

/_You know I won't leave you, hikari. You're stuck with me./_ the thicker, deeper British accent of his housemate took on a dark tone, and a hand found itself hooked in one of Ryou's belt loops. He smirked at the furious blush, noticing that Ryou couldn't seem to look at him. He pulled the boy further into him, illicting a short 'eep!' Ryou looked up, confused, embarrassed and Bakura swore he saw a brief glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"K-Kura?" Bakura smiled softly, brushing a stray piece of snowy hair from Ryou's eyes.

"Silly, Hikari..." he leaned down, lips brushing against the whitenette's ear. "You're never getting rid of me." he whispered, before pulling back a few inches. Bloody eyes searched chocolate, waiting for a sign of rejection. When he found none, he kissed his lighter half.

Ryou hesitated before giving in, letting himself be swept up in a wave of rare happiness. Sure, Bakura had technically killed him(1), had stabbed his host's arm while inhabiting the body...

But he couldn't stop what he felt.

Marik and Malik watched the two; the former smirking lewdly, and the latter smiling in happiness. "You know what happens now? They go home and consummate." Malik shot a glare at his yami, but said nothing. "Hikari-Pretty?"

"Yami?"

"I love you." Malik flushed, watching Bakura lead Ryou out of the club.

"I love you too." Even if Isis and Odion thought Marik was 'Mes-en kheweh'.(2)

Back at the Bakura household, Yami Bakura was trying to strip his all too eager- yet extremely shy- hikari's coat off. Ryou flushed when the spirit bit down on his neck, embarrassed at the tiny moan that had escaped his lips. Bakura merely looked pleased, pushing Ryou onto the plush black and red bed in his room. "Hikari, if you don't want this, you better speak up." he all but growled into the pale teen's ear.

"Sh-shut up and kiss me." Bakura smirked at the demand, and for once in his long life; complied. He carefully, quickly and effectively stripped his hikari, holding him tightly and teasing at his neck.

~*~*Time Skip (Yami refuses to write lemons, so you get limey things.)*~*~

Ryou snuggled into his yami's pale chest, eyes closed and listening to the steady heartbeat. the two lay on their sides, wrapped up in the black and red bedding he had picked out for his yami. Bakura smiled when Ryou made a contented 'mm,' noise. "Hikari?"

"What is it?" the young teen asked, the words mumbled into his darkness' skin.

"I love you, Ryou."

"I love you too, Kura." Ryou smiled, relishing the sound of his yami's voice whispering his name, tenderly. Bakura smiled, recollecting his ancient language.

"Hikari," he sighed. "I-tanna hedj...(3)" Ryou looked up, confused, tired brown eyes asking the simple question. "To shine bright." He translated for the young man. Ryou flushed slightly. "go to sleep, Ryou. I'll see you in the morning." Ryou nodded, falling into a sweet, deep sleep. His yami followed not long after; a giant weight lifted off both their shoulders.

* * *

**Hikari: 1)** in Season 0 (Shadow Games), Yami Bakura kills Ryou when Ryou seals himself in a set of dice and causes them to shatter.

**2)** It's Egyptian for 'Born of evil', but I might've spelled it wrong. My handwriting's terrible.

**3) **Egyptian for shine bright.

**Yami: **Review, Hikari worked hard on this...

**Hikari: **Pretty, pretty please? I like reviews, they make me update other things faster. I hope the Bakura's weren't too OOC

**Yami: **I am responsible for OOC Marik and Malik's though.


End file.
